The Unknown Member
by Tohru Aivi
Summary: Most of you know the story of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, but what you don't know is that there was a fifth member; Yumi. She is a sweet girl who loves death. One day her peaceful, if not somewhat boring life, is turned upside down when her powers get out of
1. Sparks Fly

Chapter 1 

"Ahh! Not again!" yelled Yumi as a flame sparked on her skirt. "That's the third time this week!" she groaned after she soaked herself with a water-ball. One, which had gotten bigger than she wanted. She began to sop up the water and went to change. She put on a white tee and a black skirt. Once done, she looked in the mirror. Standing there was a young teenage girl, about 5 ft. tall. Her eyes and hair changed color, most times just shifting in no apparent pattern, but if her emotions ran high, her hair and eyes turned a color related to that emotion. Though she is very pretty, she frowned at her reflection. She turned to stare at her annoyingly empty back. sigh "Couldn't I at least have gotten wings?" she mumbled. "If I'm going to be a giant among my people, I could at least have gotten wings to look somewhat like them."

She walked out into the main room of her little hut where her mother was sitting on the kitchen table. The size of her mom and the shimmering semi-transparent wings sticking out her back just aggravated Yumi further.

"Could you grow to my size for awhile or hide your wings or something?" she asked.

"What's wrong Yumi dear?" Mab, her mom, asked as she fluttered over to settle comfortably in Yumi's cupped hands.

"I'm a giant wingless freak, mom!"

"Dear, you know the human blood from your father is much stronger in you."

"Yea. But I don't live with humans, do I? I live with fairies! No not even. I live in a hut out side the kingdom. Do you know how many times I wake up in the middle of the night to find little children spying on me to see 'The giant'?" she yelled.

"Dear, you're going to light something on fire if you don't calm down."

Yumi glanced at her hair to see it was blazing red and orange. She took a deep breath and set her mother back on the table. Another glance told that her hair was back to normal though it did have a reddish tint to it.

"Speaking of your powers, we really need to do something about them. It's only a matter of time before you burn down or flood out the kingdom."

" I can't even use my powers right." The disgruntled teen grumbled under her breath.

Mab ignored this comment and continued. "You know, I've heard of a wise woman named Genki. She has amazing spirit energy like yours and she may be able to help you to control your powers. Not to mention, it'll give you some time away from the kingdom and you'll be around people your own size. You can make new friends and who knows? Maybe you'll come back with a boyfriend."

Yumi flushed deeply and her hair and eyes turned pink. "Mother! Please. What makes you think that anyone would like me? I'm a mutant fairy, I look all sweet yet I love killing demons and killing them slowly at that," Mab paled a little. She was always a little scared about this. Fairies were supposed to be peaceful. "and I've got one of the biggest weapon collections in the world."

Mab gave her daughter a stern look. She hated it when your weapons were mentioned.

"Sorry momma." she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who'll like you for who you are."

"Whatever. Well I guess I'll go see this Genki."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Yumi arrived at the dojo of Master Genki. All she carried was a small bag about the size of a soccer ball. In it were contained food, a few flowers and herbs for healing and some threads for making clothes. Yumi could use her powers to elongate the thread and then make it weave itself into clothing. She was wearing a white T-shirt and black comfy sweat pants. She had two belts on: one for her sword and one stocked with throwing stars.

As she was approaching the place, she had heard a rumble of voices. Now a very large sweat drop appeared on her head as she found herself in among a giant crowd of large, powerful looking men; at least a hundred of them. She seemed to be the only female there. They were all eyeing her suspiciously.

I didn't think anyone else would be here, or at lest not this many. she thought. She knew that something was up but she didn't know what. She walked around asking people but they just shoved her off and ignored her. She approached a man with spiky, platinum blonde hair and black symbols all over him who seemed to be the leader of a small gang. He didn't even let Yumi talk. He walked up so that he was only an inch away from her. His close proximity scared her. She'd heard stories about the horrible things some guys do to young girls. The man spoke.

"So? Are you here for our enjoyment or does the little lady plan on competing against the men? Be careful that you don't break a nail." Before she could say anything or react he pushed her down so that she landed on her butt. The surrounding crowd laughed as she blushed. Though she did love to kill slowly and painfully, but she normally killed low class demons and she preferred to hide her fighting abilities so that people would underestimate her and she could then catch them off guard.

As she was trying to keep her hair from turning pink, (she don't want anyone to know that she was a junior wizard) she felt a hand grab her arm but it was gentle and it helped to pull her to her feet. "Thank you" she said as she turned around to see to whom the hand belonged. Standing there was a boy about Yumi's age. He had brown eyes and black, slicked-back hair. Next to him stood another teen boy. He was very tall and had orangey-red hair that sort of flopped over his forehead in a weird cone like shape. He looked a few cards short of a full deck.

"No problem" said the black-haired boy.

"Hey pretty lady. Are you ok?" asks the other.

Yumi nodded with an 'Is-he-seriously-hitting-on-me?' look. She realized that these two would probably be her best bet for figuring out what's going on. "Um. What exactly are all these people doing here?"

The shorter boy replied with, "You mean you're not here to compete? People are coming here to try to be this Genki lady's apprentice."

"Oh really? I just came here to get help with my powers, but maybe, if I become her apprentice, I could get the help I'm looking for. By the way, my name's Yumi."

"I'm Kuwabara," says the redhead while trying to look all manly.

"And I'm Yuskae." Said the other.

At that moment, the doors to the dojo slid open and out stepped an old women. She introduced herself as Genki. Some men laughed at how old she looked and tried to jump her but she just blew them away with her mind. An excited hush fell over the crowd. Genki smirked and turned back to the crowd.

"Welcome everyone. Time to start the games."


	2. Genki Trial

**Chapter 2**

me: This will be told from Genki's point of view and it will be short, but I liked this chapter the way I tell it so DEAL!

Ok yea things I forgot to tell you on the last one:

means thinking

mens that I'm interrupting to babble

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not won any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho_

(Saw TakiLori do this so I figured I should to.)

The Unknown Member 

**Chapter 2**

Genki stared out over the vast sea of faces that were crowded in front of her dojo.

"Well, this should be interesting." She said to herself as she scanned the crowd and the power given off by the competitors.

She sighed. There were only a handful of people with strong spirit energy. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bright glimmer in the dull glow of mediocre energy. She turned and gasped. Four bright lights blazed.

One was a deep red. "Demon." Spat Genki under her breath. She turned her attention to the other three beacons of light standing about ten feet away from the demon. The weakest was a boy surrounded by a yellow light, but for all his energy, he looked quite weak. The second boy was engulfed in blue but looked like a smart aleck and that could get him into trouble.

She then shifted her gaze to the third and had to blink several times to adjust her eyes to the brightness. Once she focused, she was astounded to see that this very large, very bright silver fire was erupting from a young shy looking girl.

Genki smiled and thought Why not? The Spirit Wave may be passed from female to female. Hm, What's this? She had just noticed a bluer silver energy surrounding the girl's energy like a chain. Too bad all that tremendous power is locked up inside her. Perhaps these tests will unlock those chains.

Genki turned her attention back to the majority of the crowd.

"The first test will be that of drawing lots."

Everyone pulled an anime fall.

"If your lot is red, congratulations, you have made it to the next round. If it is white, then go home."

me: I assume you've seen the show so you know that it's your spirit energy that turns the lot red

Genki watched as each individual filed up the stairs and took a slip of paper. When the girl with chained power stepped up, her lot began to turn so red inside its envelope that Genki could see the color through the paper.

She took the girl aside and said "Tell me, girl. What's your name?" "I'm Yumi." Stammered the girl.

Genki continued "Why are you here? I sense you do not seek my power."

"I was hoping to get help with my powers, but now that I'm here, I figured I'd get that help if I were your apprentice."

Genki smirked. "Open your lot, girl"

Yumi opened the lot and saw it was red. Genki saw the girl sigh with relief.

She turned to the crowd and told everyone to open their lots. They did as she bid

me: Hey that rhymed!

All the red papers came forward while the white papers walked off grumbling. Genki put the much smaller group remaining through some tests measuring spirit strength, awareness, and energy. She kept her eye on Yumi who shyly took and passed the tests. Her strength was average and her awareness was high. She stepped up to the karaoke, which would test her energy.

"I-I-I'm going to sing a fairee love song"

Genki watched as she sang.

Yumi started to sing quietly and shyly at first but then she really got into it.

"I'll be born into a new self in this sky with an endless future I'll start the snow of happiness worldwide.There is no determined tomorrow because the destiny is something that you grab. Just reach out your hand freely. It wasn't a coincidence that we met that day because I sensed eternity in your eyesIn a beautiful sunset, I can hear your voice when the cold wind shines.My heart is burning because I'm painfully aware that I am not alone. It all starts from believing that is the proof of my life.I'll be born into a new self in this sky with an endless future. I'll start the snow of happiness worldwide holding hands with you.Fluttering petals in the water chasing a far away moon. Further then the dream ever dreamt. Whenever a sad thing happens, I alone look up into the blue sky. So, I don't want to be defeated by myself.When I realized, the place of warm love and future that I was looking for was in my heart.If there is one thing that I can make happen, without hesitation, I will start filling up everyone with a beautiful heart just like snow.I may hesitate but I won't regret, so take me with you. I won't be afraid if you are with me. Touch me, I was sleeping, I'm waking up now."

me: Ok. This was actually a Japanese song by the J-pop singer, Yoko Ishida but I got the translation with her CD. If you've ever seen Pretear, this is the theme song. If you want the Japanese words, It's at the bottom

Everyone stopped and stared as Yumi's beautiful voice filled the room. When she finished, everyone gasped to see her energy level was off the charts!

Genki smirked She definitely has a chance. She then heard someone chuckle.

"Well, she could always get a career in singing. She is quite worthy of being mine." It was a man with platinum blonde hair a skin covered in markings. He was bragging loudly to a group of men.

Genki frowned in disgust. She addressed the crowd. "Those of you who won at least 2 out of 3 of the games, please continue through the door, the rest, get out!"

Well, how was it? Next one will be called "A run in the woods and a fight to the finish"

_Disclaimer: I do not own this song or its English translation._

Japanese Lyrics 

White Destiny

Hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibunni umarekawaru sekaijyu shiawaseno yukiwo furasete miseryo unmeiwa tsukamumono kono te jiyuunni nobaseba ii kimerareta ashita wa nai damatte itemo wakaru anohi deaiwa guzen janai toui hitomini eien kanjita kureteyuku yuhiga kirei tsumetai kazega hikareba anatano koe sotto kikoeteru kokorononaka hitarija naikoto itai hodo kono munewo atsukusuru hajimarune shinjirukotokara kono kimochi ikiru akashi hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibunni umare kawaru sekaijyu shiawaseno yukiwo furasete miseruyo sonote tsunaide mizuni yureru hanabira haruka tsukiwo oikaketeku miteta yumeyori tookue iyanakotoga arutabi hitori aoi sorawo nagameru yowai jibunni maketaku nai kara sagashite ita atatakai ai no basho mo miraimo kigatsukeba mune no nakani aru tatta hitotsu moshi dekiru kotoga arunaraba mayowazuni kanaetai yukino youni kireina kokorowa darenidemo furitsumoru tomadou kedo koukaiwa shinai tsuretette isishonara kowakunai teni furete nemutteta watashi ima mewo samasu repeat repeat


	3. Run and Fight

Chapter 3 

Hey guys!

Wanted to say thanks to Hiei'scutegirl for replying. I appreciate it!

I think I finally have the whole spacing thing under control now so hopefully this will become the normal format for my stories.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho._

Run and Fight 

After Yumi finished singing, she looked up to see that her spirit energy was off the charts! "Well, she could always get a career in singing. She is quite worthy of being mine." she heard a voice mock.. Yumi turned to see the same man who had knocked her down earlier.

Before she could say anything, Genki began to speak. "Those of you who won at least 2 out of 3 of the games, please continue through the door, the rest, get out!"

Yumi found Yuskae and Kuwabara. They passed, too. The three of them walked out the door and found themselves outside.

"Your next test will be to run through this forest and make it to the big tree on the other side within one hour" said Genki. "Good luck. I hope you don't die." With that, she took off.

A few men ran away in fear sensing the evil emanating from the forest. Yumi simply shrugged and ran straight in. Being part fairee, she had a special connection with nature so she wasn't afraid. Not to mention the evil presence of death soothed her senses.

The remaining men followed her in. None of them wanted to lose to a girl. Yuskae soon fell into stride with the fairy. All around her, men were trying to find shortcuts through the woods.

"Hasn't anybody heard that straight is the fastest?" Yuskae mumbles.

Yumi nodded and kept on running. She was almost to the end when she stopped short. "Yuskae! Stop!"

"What?" said Yuskae, stopping short and turning back to look at the girl.

"I sense an evil presence in front of us. I suggest that we…."

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing, Yumi."

"Yuskae, wait don't be stupid." Too late. Yuskae disappeared through the bushes.

"UHHHGGN! All we had to do was go about 20 ft to the left." Yumi ran to the left and popped out of the forest. She spotted the tree and ran to it. Genki seemed to be the only one there.

Yumi was slightly out of breath as she looked around. "Am I first?" she asked in total disbelief. Genki nodded at her.

Well, she sat under the big oak tree in silence wondering whether Yuskae and Kuwabara were okay. Suddenly, she heard an annoying voice that could only belong to Kuwabara ask if he was first. Yumi leaned out from behind the tree and said not quite.

She stood next to Kuwabara as they waited for the rest of the competitors. At the end of the hour there was Yumi, Kuwabara, and 7 other people.

To Yumi's annoyance, the symbol-covered man was there. Yumi and Kuwabara began to plead with Genki to wait for Yuskae when, lo and behold, there he was running up the hill. He explained that he'd been attacked by a giant bat demon. Hearing this, Genki made an exception and let him come. Kuwabara and Yuskae hugged until they realized what they were doing and started making threats at each other.

Yumi giggled softly. "Congrats , Yuskae." She held out her hand to congratulate the boy. Before she knew it, she was being pulled into a tight hug. When Yuskae let go, he began laughing because Yumi was blushing really hard. She'd only ever been hugged by her parents before. As she was walking, she dug through her bag and pulled out a small bottle that contained a greenish paste. She handed it to Yuskae and told him to apply the paste to his cuts. He gave her a weird look as he took it.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"It's a healing paste. I make all sorts of healing stuff with plants. So don't worry."

Yuskae began applying it to his skin and winced as the healing herbs stung the bacteria away.

Meanwhile, they were all walking back to the dojo. Yumi fell a bit behind Yuskae and Kuwabara because she was messing with her bag. She finally got everything straightened out when a hand grabbed her arm from behind and turned her roughly around. The symbol-covered man was standing there smirking at her.

"What do you want?" Yumi snapped. She was getting really tired of this.

"Now please. No yelling. My name's Taino and I want you to be my mate."

Yumi's face twisted in disgust. "No way. You're a disgusting pig. Now leave me alone." She turned and began walking when Taino's voice was right in her ear.

"If I can't have you then no one will" and with that he backhanded Yumi across the face.

"Enough! Save your energy for the next test." shouted Genki.

Yuskae and Kuwabara ran over to Yumi. "You want us to rough him up for ya?" asked Yuskae.

"What kind of a guy hits a girl like that? He's got absolutely no honor" states Kuwabara.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him. He'll wish he never messed with me. OH!" Yumi slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom always taught me not to take vengeance on anyone. I really don't agree but then again I really respect my mom"

Everyone got back to the dojo and Genki announced that the next test would be a fighting competition in a completely dark room. "First fight, Yumi vs. Taino!"

Yumi and Taino walked into the dark depths of the room. Yumi listened as hard as she could for any clue as to where Taino was.

You suddenly heard Taino say, "I hate to ruin a face as pretty as yours" and WHAM! A powerful punch collided with Yumi's face. She fell to her knees but quickly got back up. But just as she did, the force like a truck hit her stomach. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She, again, rose and desperately searched for him. Then Taino did a thing he'd long regret. He began touching Yumi in a very sexual manner. Something snapped and Yumi landed a hard punch to Taino's arm and she smiled in pleasure as she heard bone splinter.

BY THE ONLOOKERS "Whoa someone's spirit energy just sky rocketed." Says Kuwabara.

"Who? I knew I should have kept Yumi from going on. She's so fragile looking. She's gonna get crushed!" groaned Yuskae.

"Don't be ridiculous. She's got more power than you know," snapped Genki.

BACK TO YOU This knew surge of power gave Yumi the ability to see spirit energy. She saw a red splotch standing about 3 ft away. She thrust her hand out, summoning her elemental powers. From her hand formed a giant ice ball. She launched it at Taino.

He screamed as the ice pierced his body. Yumi smiled to hear the sounds of pain emitting from her enemy. She watched as the red splotch died down to a flicker and she walked back to the lone lantern

"Winner: Yumi!" shouted Genki.

"Hey, nice job Yumi" says Yuskae.

"Wait," says Kuwabara "that was your energy that was so high?"

"Heh heh. Guess so." Yumi responded as she scratched her head. Yumi's energy was still super high so she was a little anxious to get rid of it. She went through her bag as the other fights commenced. She took out a small bottle and drank some of the liquid in it to help ease the pain of Taino's punches.

Once the dark room fights were over, the only competitors left were Yumi, Yuskae, Kuwa, a boy named Shouren, and a man named Komiji (made up). These five traveled out to a barren field. Yumi was up against Komiji.

Yumi used her excess energy to throw some throwing-stars engulfed in flames at him. He died instantly.

me: ok I'm not going to explain the whole Shouren fights b/c you should know. You obviously watch the show if your taking the quiz. If you forgot: Shouren tortured Kuwa, was revealed to be the demon Rando and then Yuskae beat him. Oh and he was the red energy that Genki saw in the last quiz.

Well the final fight ended up being Yumi vs. Yuskae. Yumi looked at Yuskae then turned to Genki. "I'm sorry master Genki. I won't fight Yuskae."

"You forfeit then?"

Yuskae interrupts. "She can't if she doesn't have anyone to fight. I won't fight, either."

Genki sighs then smirks. "Well, then I guess I'll have to train you both."


End file.
